Punch Drunk Passé
by MilkywayDreamer
Summary: Hard up on his luck after having his only passion taken away from him, Steve Fox finds himself assigned to bodyguard a certain blond haired oil tycoon heiress, what misadventures will be had upon Ms. Rochefort's arrival? Will they drive each other crazy?


_Punch Drunk Passe_

Prologue

He always hated mornings despite what any of his past trainers said mornings were for suckers, it was all cold and muggy most of the time whenever he jogged, and his general mood was always just rank. He still never understood how people could be so cheerful and pleasant during these hours of the day.

The Brit tapped his fingers against a desk, he was at the police department and not for something his appearance would lead someone to think he was there for. His new found buddy Lei Wulong was supposed to be finding work for him to do, after the last King of Iron Fist Tournament, war had broken out since Jin Kazama's victory and take over of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The Mishima's could burn for all he cared. Nobody was going to boxing matches anymore not with all of this conflict breaking out and not after that terrible stunt Craig Marduck pulled.

There just wasn't much for him to do these days, he had settled whatever demons were left within his psyche at that laboratory. Even now he didn't really like thinking about it , it just made him angry at certain things, sometimes he wasn't even sure of what exactly, but his only outlet had been taken away from him and he had hoped Lei had something exciting for him to look into.

"Hey Steve." The slightly built Asian man stepped out into sight , long black pony tail swaying to and fro as he approached the blond haired boxer.

"I think I got a job for you." Lei looked certain, probably his attempt to keep Steve in a pleasant mood.

"Well it's about bloody time, all of this sitting around was starting to really wear on my nerves."

Lee just kind of shook his head with a chuckle he remembered when he was all of twenty one, reckless and ready to head off into danger to beat the bad guys. Time was a great teacher though so he knew when it was time to pace yourself and re assess your situation, guess Steve was going to have to figure this out on his own though.

"Well? What is it?" His facial features in no shape or form were hiding any excitement that was riddled on his face.

"Um well-"

" How many am I up against, I'll take em all out...one by one real easy like." He started shadow boxing to illustrate his efforts.

"Yeah there's only one Steve, sorry about that."

"A king pin eh?, I'll knock his teeth in too." The young Brit's tenacity was impressive.

"Well I hope you wouldn't do that to this client in this mission."

"Client? Oh for the love of-

"Ah ha, yep I got you an assigned as a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard really? Really Lei? Geez that kind of stuff is so boring."

"I'd do it myself but this Kazama case is really building up and I have to make certain the right individuals are in the right place's Fox, you understand."

"Sure I do, I just don't understand why I have to take care of some...blundering simpleton"

"Uh I wouldn't say Emily.... Rochefort, is a blundering simpleton" Lei concluded after confirming her name on the case file he had in hand.

"...Ok I'm not impressed thus far."

"You're unaware of her father? You know Rochefort? Monaco's Oil tycoon?"

"Like I really care about those rich ass pansies in Monaco."

"You're a tough nut to crack, Emily is said tycoon's daughter and heir, unfortunately their having problems with the company now that this Kazama/Mishima thing has gotten out of hand."

"Oh boo hoo little spoiled rich girl has no more of daddy's money to spend, lemme play movement thirteen on my violin. You sure you don't have anything else Lei."

"Come on Steve, this is a real easy job who knows you may actually enjoy yourself."

"Some how I doubt that Lei."

"Hey get this job out of the way and I'll be sure to get you in on this Kazama take down alright?"

Scratching the tip of his nose Steve shrugged maybe Lei was right , maybe he needed a break from all of the "conflict" it just kept nagging at his instinct though that this was a whole different can of conflict though he had never really been a body guard before and to be honest he wasn't too big a fan of the insanely wealthy either.

"Alright Lei, I'll do it but I won't like it."

"That's the spirit , uh she should be here any moment so-

As if on some marvelous cue the door to the apex of the police station swung open causing everyone in the general vicinity to gravitate their focus on a leggy blond donning a luxurious pure white ensemble with enough frills and lace to give you a tooth ache, whilst a long red ribbon was neatly tied around her collar topping the dress off.

"Ah, heres our star now."

"I should've known better...she looks like a friggin pastry cake with all those frills." Steve mumbled under his breath to Lei.

"Ahem, didn't we just discuss a little philosophy called "letting go" exnay on the sour attitude. Lei grumbled back in a hushed sarcastic tone.

Steve just rolled his eyes slightly, he could tell she was going to be trouble the moment he laid eyes on her, though she did appear to be older than he originally thought...didn't change the fact that he had already made up his mind about her though.

"Lei Wulong, Hong Kong's finest I've heard I am Emily Rochefort but please call me Lili." She delicately extended her hand she was certainly her father's daughter, prim proper and groomed to perfection one might say, others not so much.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally Miss Lili." Lei kindly excepted the young woman's gesture, almost not too entirely sure if her grip was surprisingly strong or if his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"And who would this staunchy fellow be?" Lili turned her attention to Steve who kind of looked at her quizzically, he just didn't understand how someone so young could already be so privileged, not when he himself had to scratch and fight to get his success.

When Steve didn't say anything Lei was quick to speak up for the young boxer. "Uh er uh this is Steve Fox, he will be your escort for the duration of your stay Ms. Rochefort...Right!" He violently nudged at Steve.

"Oh uh...yeah yeah, it's a pleasure ." He wasn't hiding the fact that he was already tired of the job if nto already tired of Lili herself.

"Oh my what a charming British accent you have there Steven." Lei are you sure he's good enough to be my bodyguard?"

"What!? Come again?" Steve sneered, obviously highly insulted by her remark as she made it so flippantly.

"Well I just wonder, you not big nor very strong looking...and your manners are atrocious." "Lei I thought you yourself would be guarding me during my stay in New York."

"Well uh about that Ms Rochefort I-"

"Not very strong looking?! Please lets us not get things confused love I am **very** good at what I do."

"And what is that Steven? Bodygaurding?"

"No! And 'bodygaurding' is not even a word you pastry looking-"

"OK! I think you kids outta get going now, Steve you have my cell just in case anything goes wrong?"

"Forget this Lei, I'm not taking care of little miss spoiled princess Fifi here."

"Oh funny a shining example of British humor." Lili clapped in a bout of sarcasm.

"Please you guys...Ms Rochefort I apologize deeply on behalf of Mr. Fox here he won't be causing you anymore grief.

"See that he doesn't, He can start making it up to me by taking my bags to the car." With a quick turn of the heel she stormed out of the police station, the whole station quiet save for the random telephone rings and general white noise.

"...A class A bitch at it's finest." Steve crossed his arms.

"Steve I got this job for you for a reason, I held up my end of the bargain now please do your job."

With a grumble and an annoyed look on his face, Steve mustered up whatever of his patience hadn't been scattted to the wind. He had to remember that this was only going to be for a few days... he had faced far more fearsome opponets in the ring, how much trouble could a spoiled little blonde girl cause him?


End file.
